Love is Forever
by barrelbabe
Summary: Amy is going through a tough time, but who will help her through this hard time
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy tried to bock out the yelling voices coming from the kitchen. Then it happened…the thing that she had been dreading for months. She heard the front door slam closed and then she saw her father's car speed down the long driveway. Amy could not hold back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes. She cried for what seemed like hours to her. Amy couldn't sleep that night, all that she could think about was about what was going to happen now that her parents weren't together. She was so mad at her mom and dad that she wished that they would just leave her alone for the rest of her life!

Next Day

Amy got dressed when she realized that she had 30 minutes before she had to go to school. She slowly got out of bed and went over to her closet, she grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top. She walked slowly into her bathroom and looked into her mirror, she looked terrible! Her eyes were blood struck and her face was tearstained. She brushed her hair and then let it slide down her back. She then slipped on her converse and then slowly walked down the stairs. She found her mother drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage watching television.

"Amy? Is that you? We really need to talk." Her mother slurred

"No! MOM, we don't have anything to talk about and I have to go to school!"

Amy ran out to her car and slammed down on the gas pedal.

School

When Amy got to school she pulled up into a parking space, of course the one farthest away from school because she was running late, and slowly walked up to the front of the school where everyone met until school started. When Amy reached the front she instantly saw her friends sitting on the wall were they always sat before school. When Amy walked over to her friends she quickly put on her "nothing's the matter face" and sat where she usually sat between her friends Soraya and Matt, along with all of her other friends. They were all talking about something until I walked up.

"Hey Amy," they all said in chorus.

"Hey guys,"

I tried to sound as cheerful as possible, but it obviously didn't work because I could see Soraya and Matt look at me with such a look that it scared me almost.

"Amy what's wrong." Soraya asked with obvious concern

"Nothing, why do you ask?" my voice becoming shaky and weak

Lunch

When Amy went out to the garden square to eat lunch with her friends she was suddenly pulled around the corner and was gently pushed up against the wall. Amy was about to scream until she saw who it was. There before her stood the quarter back of the foot ball team, the best bodied guy in the world, the most popular and hottest guy in all of the school, but to Amy Ty was her best friend and the only person that she could count on to be there for her.

"So… Miss. Fleming, I hear that you are not yourself today from a reliable source?"

Ty said looking her in the eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked trying to find something else to look at

"Well because Matt said that you were acting odd this morning and you just now told me that you are hiding something because you won't look straight into my eyes," Ty said with a smirk.

Amy tried to hide the tears in her eyes because the last time that she cried in front of Ty she was about 11 years old when her father didn't come home for 2 months because of a "business" thing that he had to go to in Australia, but now she was trying not to cry in front of Ty when she was 16 years old because her father was never coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ty instantly saw her eyes start to swell up and her eyes became glossy. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his football jacket. They stood there for what seemed liked forever, but it was really only a few minutes. Ty was about to ask Amy what was wrong when Ashley Grant came up with all of her cheerleader friends came up.

"Hey Ty, are you going to winter formal?"

"Yes, Ashley," Ty said very annoyed

"Great, so pick me up at like 7:00,"

When Ashley was about to walk away Ty said,

"No"

"What did you say?" Ashley snapped back so quickly it made Amy's head spin, but Ty didn't even look stunned.

"I said N.O, no, now leave Ashley! I am not going to formal with you!"

Ashley looked so stunned. She spun on her heel and marched away while all of her cheerleader friends following close behind, gossiping about what just happened.

Ty was looking satisfied at what he just did when he realized that Amy was slowly walking down the hallway. Ty ran after her and spun her around, he saw her eyes were spilling with tears and she was trying to hide it.

"Ty you should go and be with your friends, you don't have to stay with me."

"Amy what happened? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

When Ty said that last part he had defense written all over it.

"No, well... kind of, but not in the way that you think that I was hurt."

"Amy, just tell me what happened."

"Ty …… my dad left last night …… for good."

At this Amy couldn't hold back the tears, this was the first time that she had actually said out loud what really happened.

"Oh, Amy, I am so sorry! If there is anything that I can do to help just let me know."

"Thanks, but I don't think that there is anything that anyone can do to help me."

"Come on, lets go eat some lunch and then I'll walk you to class."

When Amy and Ty walked out to the garden area, they were instantly meet by all of Ty and Amy's friends. Amy was about to turn around, but Ty stopped her and walked her over to where his friends all sat. Amy was never nervous around these people, but today she was. Amy didn't want her friends to see her crying and ask what happened, because then she would start to cry all over again.

"Hey Amy!" everyone asked at once

"Hey," Amy tried to sound casual

Ty gave Amy half of his turkey sandwich, but Amy kept putting it off trying to find something else more important to do because she really didn't want to eat, but she knew that Ty would make her eat the sandwich.

"Amy, you have to eat at least some of the sandwich,"

"Ty, I am not hungry, honest,"

"Well I don't really care if your not hungry Amy, you have to eat something,"

Amy stared at the sandwich, she really was not hungry and she was not going to eat it.

"Amy, when was the last time you ate something?" Ty asked calmly

Amy had to think about that one, she didn't eat breakfast, she didn't have dinner because her parents were fighting, and she didn't eat lunch yesterday because she had to make up a test at lunch that took forever, and she was running late yesterday so she didn't have a chance to eat breakfast.

"Um…sun…." Amy mumbled

"What was that Amy?"

"Sunday ok," Amy said loudly

"No, not ok, you can't go for 2 days without eating," Ty looked concerned when he said this.

Just then the bell rang. Ty got up and walked Amy to her next class.

"I'll see you at home, I'll come over and then we can talk about all of this, ok?"

Ty didn't give Amy any time to protest, he ran off to his next class.

After School

Amy walked out to her car and drove out of the parking lot. Amy got home and ran upstairs to change out of her school clothes. She didn't feel like working with the horses today so she put on black sweat pants and a white tank top with a matching black jacket. When Amy went down stairs she saw a note on the fridge that read,

"Amy I won't be back for 2 weeks, I am going away for a while, but I am sure that you can handle everything at Heartland. All of the horses' schedules are in the office and all the horses' medicines. See you in 2 weeks."

Love,

Mom

Amy was so shocked at this that she didn't even hear Ty walk in the door behind her. She felt arms wrap around her, and then she turned around to see Ty standing there.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ty whispered into her hear

Amy handed him the letter and then went to sit at the counter with her head buried in her hands.

"Amy, I am so sorry, if there is anything that I can do to help you?"

"Um… it's ok I can handle it, I'll be fine,"

When Amy looked up Ty was putting some scrambled eggs on a plate and then placed them in front of her.

"Now, unlike this afternoon, you have to eat these eggs and I am not going to take no for an answer."

Before Ty left he made her eat half of the eggs and then made her go to bed early and that he would feed all of the horses for the night. Ty's family had a very successful show horse farm too and Ty knew all about horses. Amy couldn't sleep very well that night, her father was who knows where, her mother was left her with out any warning, and the only person that could help her now was Ty. Amy was so happy that she had a friend like Ty to help her out when life got hard.

Next Morning

When Amy woke up she smelled something, what was it? It smelt like….like…..bacon and eggs!

"What the heck?" Amy thought to herself

Amy quickly grabbed her denim, short skirt and a red tank top. Amy jammed on her converse and quickly brushed her hair and applied a little mascara. When Amy ran down stairs she was surprised to find Ty in her kitchen making breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked curiosly

"Well, I figured that you wouldn't eat breakfast and wouldn't make yourself some lunch, so I decided to come over here and make you a personal favorite, scrambled eggs and bacon, and it is also my favorite because I can't cook anything else."

"Well thanks for coming over and making me a delicious breakfast, and you were right about me not making lunch and eating breakfast."

"Yeah, so how are you holding up? I mean without anyone here and doing your homework and stuff?"

"Um…well, I can't believe that I am saying this but I like not having all of the yelling and it is kind of weird not having anyone here, but I still have the horses."

" And…" Ty urged on

"And what……" Amy was so confused

"And…what about school?"

"Oh….school is…..school is great couldn't be better." Amy lied

"Yeah right, Amy I have known you for a long time now and I know when you are lying, so tell me how school really is."

"Fine, school is not so great right now, I am kind of confused in geography." Amy admitted

"Oh, really and how confused?"

"Um…..I have an….I have an F ok,"

"Um…no Amy not ok, I thought that you were good in geography and every other subject?"

"Well I am, but ever since my parents started fighting I haven't been able to focus here at home, so I have been going to the library, but I come home late and haven't been able to sleep because of all of my parents fighting." Amy admitted

"Well, then it's settled!"

"What is?"

"Everyday after school you come over to my house and I'll help you with your geography, but I have football practice 3 days a week so you'll have to wait till practice is over to come over."

"No, Ty I have to work Heartland! And I don't want to work on geography after school!"

"Well, you have to pass geography and I will send over some of the stable hands at my place and then I can have Daniel and Ben go over to your place to work with your horses because they used to work with horses like yours."

Ty made a good point, no, a great agreement! He was so smart when it came to planning things out, that is probably why he was the captian of the football team.

"Fine, but just till I get my grades back up, ok?"

"That's fine, but now we have got to get to school or we are going to be late."


	3. Chapter 3

School

When Ty and Amy got to school. They were instantly greeted by their friends and some people that they didn't even know. Ty and Amy were what you call popular, but Amy didn't want to be popular today, she didn't want to be noticed. Amy wanted to get today over with and then hide under the covers of her bed.

"Amy can I talk to you?" a guy named Greg asked

"Um…sure," Amy hesitated

Ty was talking to a group of friends, but was also keeping an eye on Amy talking.

"Um…Amy I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Greg rushed

"Um……I…a…I am so sorry Greg, but I..a…I can't go out with you, because I don't like, like you I just like you."

"Oh…ok, see you later Amy," and with that Greg walked away

"Amy, come on lets get you to your class," Ty ordered

"Um…yeah sure,"

Ty and Amy walked to Amy's locker so she could get her books

"I have never seen that picture of us," Ty stated

It was a picture of Ty and Amy, Ty was holding Amy up smiling at the homecoming game in the middle of the field after they won the game.

"Oh, yeah the school newspaper reporter took it and gave it to Matt to give to me."

"That was a great night, remember when Chase knocked over Ashley and she thought that she needed to go to the hospital because she go a bloody nose!"

Amy and Ty both laughed at this

"Well we could get you to class," Ty yet again ordered

Lunch

When Amy walked out into the garden area of the school, it was Jenna's birthday and they she giving out free pizza and soda. Amy loved pizza and she had never refused a free pizza before, but today Amy was not hungry at all, even the thought of pizza made her feel sick.

"Hey Amy, I saved you a slice of pizza and your favorite cola," Jenna called

"Thanks, but..,"

Amy was suddenly intuerupted by Ty

"She is very thankful," Ty said pushing Amy to the table and grabbing the pizza and soda

"Ok Amy, you have to eat the slice of pizza and drink the soda, and no buts. I am going to talk with my coach about something, but by the time I get back you have to have at least half eaten,"

"He is acting like a parent, not a best friend," Amy groaned

"He is just worried about you and frankly we are to Amy," agreed all of Ty's friends

Amy was about ready to go to her next class when Ty ran up

"Hey Amy, di you eat your lunch?"

"Yeah, but not all of it,"

"That's ok,"

"I'll meet you after school and then we can go over your math grade,"

"Ok, see you later,"

"Yeah, see you later," Amy echoed

Amy couldn't figure out why Ty was being so, so… over protected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After school

After school Amy went to her locker to get her geography notebook. Amy was not really looking forward to this whole math tutor thing with Ty. Amy loved being with Ty, but not when it had to do with geography, her least favorite subject.

"Amy!" Ty yelled from across the hallway

"How am I going to get out of doing this math thing everyday?" Amy thought

"Hey Ty," Amy said as he came up behind her

"So, are you ready to work on some geography? With yours truly, "moue" Ty said with a fake English accent

"Is that a trick question?" Amy asked with a smile on her face

"Hey, your smiling you haven't smiled in like…. forever!"

This made Amy smile even more

"Yeah well you are the only one who can make me smile when I am sad,"

"OMG! Did I really must admit to Ty that he is the only one who can make me smile?" Amy thought to herself

"Really, that's a good thing to know," Ty teased

"So, I'll see you at my house in like 15 minutes?"

"Yeah sure, I just have to stop by my house and check on the horses and everything else there, and then tell Joni that I will be back later," Amy explained

"Ok, see you there,"

"Ok,"

All the way home Amy had one thing on her mind, "What the heck am I doing?" Amy couldn't believe that she was in charge of Heartland, failing geography, and that Ty was her only hope in succeeding in all of her tasks!

Heartland

When Amy got back to Heartland, she was instantly greeted with whinnies and snorts form her fellow horse friends.

"Hey Guys!" Amy yelled as she walked down to the barn

"Hey Amy!" Joni called from Captain's stall

"Hey Joni, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, anything, and I am so, so sorry about your parents!"

"Yeah well I have been so busy lately and I am kind of failing geography,"

"Oh…. That's not very good,"

"No, not really, but Ty is helping me with it, but I am supposed to meet him in like 5 minutes at his house, and I was wondering.." Amy was suddenly interrupted

"….if I would work the horses and finish the feeding tonight?" Joni finished with a smile

"If you could that would be great!"

"Yeah, no problem, I already worked 3 horses and I just finished with Captain, and those stable hands from Ty's farm are a great help. Plus, I love seeing Ben while I work, and not just when I get off of work!" Joni finished excitedly and then skipped off down the isle way with a huge grin on her face.

Ty's house

When Amy pulled into the Baldwin's long driveway, she instantly saw the huge mansion, she knocked on the door she heard Ty's faint voice telling her to come on in. When Amy opened the huge front door and walked into the cool, air-conditioned mansion.

"Ty?" Amy called softly

"I'm in the library!" Ty called

Amy slowly walked down the long hallway and into the library

"Hey!" Ty called from the couch where he laid watching television

"Hey, so can we get started because I really don't want to be math right now."

"Well, actually I was wandering if you could take a look at one of our horses?"

"Um… sure, why not?"

"Great!"

When Ty and Amy got to the barn they stopped at a stall that had a beautiful Frisian mare that stood at the entrance of her stall.

"She's beautiful!" Amy gasped

"Yeah, well for some reason I have been having trouble getting her to leave her stall, but when she is in her stall she is perfectly fine," Ty said questionally

Ty gave Amy the mare's halter and opened the stall door for her. Amy slid the halter over the mare's exquisite head and lightly clucked to her. The mare took a few steps forward, but when she got halfway through the door way she started rushing backwards. Amy took a step back and then gave Ty the lead rope and looked around the barn.

Ty looked at her questionably, but also somewhat admirably.

"Amy always looked so, so out of this world when she was working with her horses.

Ty watched Amy slowly take down a flag that had the Baldwin trade mark on it.

Amy slowly put the flag down behind a bench and took the lead rope back from Ty. Amy, again, softly clucked to the mare. The mare slowly hesitated through the door way and then stopped half way through. She looked around and snorted a little, and then totally relaxed and walked through the door. When the mare was completely out of her stall she stood there and lightly whinnied to Ty. Ty looked stunned.

"How did you know that the flag was scaring her?"

"Well…… actually…I'm not quite sure how I knew about the flag, it just kind of came to me," Amy tried to admit

"Well, whatever happened you are brilliant," Ty stared at Amy

Amy was totally blushing at this compliment, but Ty was enjoying every minute of it.

Ty and Amy went back to the house and about an hour in a half later Amy was starting to understand her geography.

"Hey do you want to go for a ride?" Ty suggested

"Sure, I haven't ridden with you for like, ever," Amy exaggerated

When Amy and Ty were all tacked up they started out of the barn area. Ty was riding his horse Diablo, who was a handsome, German Warm blood, and Amy was riding a gorgeous, Andulsion, named Turquoise. Amy and Ty both started out with a slow canter and then sped up into a great gallop. It was a beautiful sunset and the weather was so perfect for a meadow gallop. When Ty looked over at Amy, her head was back and she was laughing into the breeze. All Ty could look at was Amy's golden, brown hair flowing in the breeze and her beautiful laugh. Ever since Amy was young, Ty had loved hearing her laugh. When they slowed down to a walk Amy and Ty stopped to look at the sunset sky.

"Remember when we used to do this when we were young?" Amy suddenly stated

"Yeah, and when we used to…' "race around the huge oak tree!" Amy and Ty said in unison. They both started laughing.

"And remember when we found that lost puppy and we hid it in the tack room, and when we went out to go see it, it had chewed up your bridle!" Amy tried telling without laughing

"Yeah, we have had some fun times," Ty smiled

"Yeah, we have haven't we?" Amy agreed

"But the one thing that I will never forget is when we snuck out of your parent's dinner party, hopped on the horses bareback, and rode over to Mr. Grison's farm and stole pomegranates, and to hide the fact that we had stains all over us from the fruit….' "That we jumped into the lake, and when we went back to my party parents' and they didn't buy our act for one minute!" Ty finished

"And it was probably because we were dripping all over the main room's floor!" Amy laughed

When Amy and Ty started back to Ty's house Amy stopped to tell him something

"Ty, I just wanted to thank you for everything I mean with my parents being gone and helping me to enjoy life again," Amy smiled when she saw Ty's face light up at this

"Amy, I hate to see you so down in the dumps, I just can't bare to see you when you aren't, well, having a great time."

After Ty and Amy put the horses up, they started walking up to the house

"Hold on I forgot something," Ty suddenly said softly

When Amy turned around to see what is was, she was shocked

Ty suddenly pulled her into a gentle kiss

Amy felt like she was in heaven!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they finial pulled away from their heavenly kiss, Ty and Amy both had smiles on their faces. Amy couldn't help but giggle a little, before staring up into Ty's twinkling eyes.

"Amy…I'm," Ty began

"No, no don't be sorry, I…I liked it," Amy stuttered embarrassingly

"So….what now? What does this make us?" Amy whispered

"Well I guess it makes us boyfriend and girlfriend, but only if you want to?" Ty asked

"Yes, I do," Amy said giggling

Ty pulled Amy into another kiss, but this one was more passionate

"I think that I should get going home," Amy managed to sigh

"Well, your welcome to stay for dinner, you know mom and dad always welcome you," Ty pleaded

"Well, I mean I guess I could, but only if you're sure that your parents won't mind?"

"Of course they don't mind, Amy you are practically family,"

When Amy and Ty walked into the huge house, they saw the maid's setting the table and bringing out the food, while Ty's mom and dad sat on a very expensive sofa drinking some kind of vodka talking about the next horse race this fall.

"Well, hello Amy, I haven't seen you for a while." Mr. Baldwin greeted

"Yes, I don't think that we have had you at our house for quite some time, so how are you doing? Tyler told us about your parents," Mrs. Baldwin inquired

"Oh….well I am doing better every day, but Ty said that it was ok that I stayed for dinner, I was just wondering if it was alright with you?" Amy heisted

"Well, of course you can stay Amy! You are family to us, and besides you don't have anything decent at home to eat, do you?" Mrs. Baldwin encouraged

"Well, actually, no I don't," Amy admitted

"Amy you can stay after dinner and help us cheer on our stud, Caught With the Wind, he is running tonight at the stakes," Mr. Baldwin added

"I would love to!" Amy smiled

"Penny, please tell Lee, dinner is served." Mrs. Baldwin told the maid

Amy and Ty sat next to each other at the main dinning table, while Lee sat on the opposite side of the table, and Mrs. Baldwin sat at the end of the table, while Mr. Baldwin sat at the other end. Amy was watching the maids run around the dinner table and into the kitchen in such a rush! Amy had never had maids before, the closest thing that she had ever had closest to it was a groom, to groom all of her horses.

"Tyler, what do you think of putting my new colt in the next Blair Oaks competition?" Mr. Baldwin asked his son

"I believe that your colt would do just fine in the green horse division, but Ben is already showing Red and Eureka?" Ty informed his father

"Well, I am not an idiot Tyler, I know that," Mr. Baldwin smirked

"Well, then who were you planning on to show him?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would?" Mr. Baldwin asked Ty

"Father you know that I am already showing General and Storm," Ty informed

"Oh, well I just thought that I would get him started soon, and then I thought of the show coming up at Blair Oaks and I just thought that, that would be a great first competition,"

"So, Amy how is Heartland doing?" Mrs. Baldwin asked

"Heartland is doing great, I have just sent back 6 horses because they all cured and I still have time to compete," Amy said happily

"Ah, I knew that you were always great with the horses," Mrs. Baldwin flattered

"Thank you," Amy smiled

Ty was looking at Amy practically the whole evening. Ty couldn't believe how great she was handling herself. Amy was going through a hard time, but she seemed to be enjoying herself and she was making great conversation with Mom and Dad, but they were her godparents.

"Everyone come, come its time to watch the race," Mr. Baldwin said

Everyone gathered around the living room to watch the huge race

"…and coming around the back stretch, it's Caught With the Wind in first, along with Thunder Rocket, and close behind is On the Run…." The announcer proclaimed

"and in first its, its……,"

"Come on BABY," Mr. Baldwin yelled

"It's CAUGHT WITH THE WIND, BY A FULL FURLONG!"

"WOooooooooooooooHHHHOOOOOO!" Mr. Baldwin hollered

"Let's celebrate," Mr. Baldwin exclaimed

After dessert everyone was talking about the race, and Mr. Baldwin kept getting congrats on the win from various telephone calls.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Mr. Baldwin yelled

"What now father?" Ty said somewhat agitated

"AMY! Amy can ride my new colt in the Briar Oaks Competition this next weekend!"

"Amy almost spit out her water she was drinking.  
"Yes, it's brilliant! Amy is a phenomenal rider and she has worked with young colts before and she would most likely love to compete on a 40 grand colt in the Briar Oaks!" Mr. Baldwin fancied

"So, Amy what do you say?" Mr. Baldwin asked with a huge grin on his face

"Well…"

"We'll go out tomorrow and I'll look at your colt to see if he is suitable for Amy," Ty interrupted

Amy gave Ty a thank you smile

"Well, alright, but Amy I am sure that you two will get along great!"

After Mr. and Mrs. Baldwin said there goodbyes to Amy, Ty and Amy went out front to Amy's truck.

"I should probabley get going, we still have school tomarrow," Amy hesitated

"Yeah, and I have practice before school at 4:00 am," Ty announced

When Amy turned around to unlock her truck door, Ty suddenly turned her around and softly, but passionately kissed her.

"You forgot my goodnight kiss, Miss Fleming," Ty said

"Sorry it won't happen again,"

After one more kiss, Amy turned and drove away down the long driveway. Amy couldn't help but smile the whole way home, and Ty couldn't help but smile to himself while he sat out on his balcony, watching the horses run in the moonlight in one of many pastures.

Both Amy and Ty were the happiest people ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heartland

When Amy woke up the next morning she was filled with joy. She laid in bed smiling to herself.

"She was going out with Ty, now Ty was not just her best friend, he was the quarterback of the football team, the most popular guy in school, hottest guy in school, and did she mention her boyfriend."

Amy jumped out of bed and ran into the shower, when she got out she ran to her closet and grabbed her short mini and a long sleeve white shirt, along with her white converse. She didn't feel like drying her hair so she put some hair spray in it and scrunched it. She did feel like putting on makeup because she wanted to impress her new boyfriend. She applied a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, along with some shimmer eye shadow, that made her hazel eyes stand out. She ran down stairs and ran out to her truck, and sped down the road to school.

School

When Amy got to school she was in luck, she found a parking spot in the front of the school right next to Ty's car. Which seemed odd to her because normally the closest she could get to Ty's car was about 2 rows away, but what surprised her even more was when a group of teens were standing in front of her truck when she pulled in.

"Amy, Amy!" They all yelled

Amy was in shock. She wanted to put her car into reverse and drive away, but instead she just carefully opened the door to her car and locked it.

"Amy is it true that you and Ty are going out?" Everyone was shouting

"Um…. But before she could answer, Ty saved her, again,"

"Yes, now leave us alone please," Ty said with humor in his voice

Everyone did as told and left, gossiping, but left. All the girls were dreaming that they were Amy, and all the guys were wondering what it would be like to be Ty, but they always did that.

Ty and Amy were walking through the hall when Ty's friends pulled him away, but Amy gave him an "it's ok" smile.

"Hey Ty, heard you and Amy are a couple!" Ty's best friend Zach taunted

"Yeah man, she's cool, actually, she's the greatest thing in my life right now," Ty stated

"Yeah, just make sure that she is cool with your football life style because we need you."

"Don't worry, Amy goes to every game,"

When Ty was done talking to his friends, he looked around for Amy and almost fell down laughing when he spotted her.

Amy was opening her locker when a huge group of people swarmed around her. She looked so surprised that she accidentally slammed her locker closed.

"Amy! You and Ty is it true," everyone seemed to ask at once

"Amy was trying to open her locker again, but some kid popped up in front of her and started shouting in her face

"Amy, can I call you Ames?

"Um…no Amy stuttered,"

"Well, anyway, I am from the school's news paper, and I was wondering if I could get a few words about you and Ty's relationship?"

"Uh…no, again," Amy said starting to get annoyed

"Maybe later then, ok, k," the boy stated and then walked away

"Let's let Amy open her locker shall we," Ty announced

When Ty said this all the girls scream and ran down the hallway in joy, because Tyler Baldwin just smiled his trademark smile at them.

"Thank you Amy smiled," but before she could turn around Ty pulled her into a heavenly kiss.

Hoots and hollers were heard from all around the hallways and classrooms.

When Amy pulled away she was blushing madly and had a nervous smile that spread across her face. When Ty looked down at her and saw her blushing, he smiled at her. He forgot that Amy wasn't used to all of this, yes, Amy was popular, but she has never been known as the most popular guy in school's girlfriend.

"Shall we go to class?" Ty asked

"Sure, but can you help me get my locker open?" Amy humored

Just as Amy opened her locker, it slammed shut.

"What now?" Amy sighed

Amy looked up to see Ashley and her posse, but Ashley was the only one who looked mad, her friends were all trying to talk with Ty about Friday's game.

"Tyler Baldwin! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Ashley screamed

"What in the world are you talking about Ashley?" Ty said casually

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT, I AM TALKING ABOUT A RUMOR THAT IS AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL THAT YOU AND HER ARE GOING OUT!" Ashley shouted pointing to Amy

"First of all, her name is Amy, I think that you two have meet?" Ty stated

"WELL OF COURSE I HAVE MEET HER, YOUR, WHAT DO YOU CALL HER? YOUR BEST FRIEND," Ashley yet again screamed

"Actually, I call her my girlfriend, Ashley, and please I insist on you calling her Amy." Ty insisted

Amy was trying so hard not to laugh at Ty's patient manor with Ashley.

"Ecsuse us, but Amy and I have to get to class," Ty informed Ashley

With that Ty pulled Amy close to him and they both walked down the hall way to their next classes.

"I love you," Amy smiled

"I love you too," Ty smiled and then leaned down and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"When Amy walked out of her last class she couldn't help but smile. Today had been the best day of her life, besides being bombarded by people asking about her and Ty, everything was perfect.

When Amy walked out to her locker she found a note in it.

"Amy, I have football practice, but come by after practice to the locker room."

Amy was in heaven, she loved Ty so much and loved being his girlfriend.

After Practice

Amy was waiting outside the boy's locker room for Ty, when suddenly the door opened and Ty and all of his friends walked out.

"Hey Amy!" all of Ty's friends said

"Hey!" Amy said back

Ty walked over and kissed her and hoots and hollers could be heard from Ty's friends. When Ty pulled away he could see that Amy was blushing, Ty forgot, again, that Amy was not used to all of this. So Ty just put his arm around her slim waist. Ty walked Amy out to her car.

"Want to go to the movies tonight?" Ty smiled

"Yeah I'd love to, I just have to a… never mind, yeah I'd love to." Amy corrected herself

"Oh, right, so how are things without your parents?" Ty asked with concern in his voice

"Honestly, not that bad, but that's also because I've had you around to help me through all of this." Amy confessed

Ty smiled and leaned down and gave Amy a light, but romantic kiss.

Later that Evening

After Amy feed and worked the horses, she jumped into the shower and cleaned up for her date with Ty. She dried her hair and applied some makeup. She slipped into her Hudson jeans, an Element t-shirt, and her Jack Parcels, and she grabbed her jacket.

She heard Ty pull up in his black Hummer.

"Ready?" Ty asked with a smile on his face

"Absolutely!" Amy replied

Ty opened the door for her and ran around to the other side and jumped in.

When they arrived at the place they were eating, they instantly saw everyone waiting outside for them.

"Ty! What's up?" everyone said in unison

Ty just smiled his famous smile.

"Amy looking very hot tonight," one of the guys said

"Thanks," Amy simply said.

Everyone walked in and sat down (by the way they are all pretty much rich)

When they walked in everyone, everyone sat down and looked over the menu.

"Order anything that you would like, its on me," Ty smiled down at Amy

"Why thank you," Amy smiled back

Ty leaned down and kissed Amy on the lips. Now everyone at the table was hooting and hollering.

"Wow, if I get a kiss like that everytime I buy you a dinner, then you'll never have to pay for a meal again," Ty laughed

Amy was very pleased with what she was hearing, she always wondered if she was a good kisser.

Later on after dinner, they all got up and went out of the restaurant.

"Hey Ty, do you and Amy want to come over to the Mansion, we are having a huge party over there," Ty's friend Brian asked

Ty looked down at Amy

"Want to go?" Ty asked

"Yeah sure" Amy said

Amy and Ty jumped into his Hummer and drove down to Brian's house.

When they got there, people were waiting outside for them all to arrive so that they could go in. If you were invited to a popular party, or any party with Tyler Baldwin, you definitely were not going to miss it.

Everyone was every excited when a caravan of nice and expensive cars rolled up the long driveway, but everyone ran to see the black Hummer.

When Ty jumped out of the Hummer all of the girls scream, you would have thought it was a rock star or something. Ty ran around to the other side and couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Amy was being bombarded with questions like "is Ty a good kisser?" Amy was in such surprise at all of this, that she could barely move. Suddenly she felt a muscular, but familiar arm slip across her waist and pull her softly into him. When Amy looked up, she saw Ty, saving her yet again.

"Thank you!" Amy smiled

"Your welcome," Ty laughed

And at this he pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Party

Ty and Amy walked into the party, Ty's muscular arm still wrapped around Amy's delicate figure.

"Ty, Amy over here," all of Ty's football friend's called

Ty and Amy walked over to where they were all standing around getting drunker by the minute.

"Hey Ty, grab a beer!!" Ty's friend Josh said tossing him a beer

Ty caught the beer and opened it and took a gulp, then he noticed one of Ty's friend's girlfriends handing Amy a beer. Amy took the already open beer, but didn't take a drink.

Ty pulled Amy into his arms and held her up against his broad chest, and he felt Amy relax.

"Amy lets dance!" Ty gleamed at her

"Ok," Amy smiled

Ty led her onto the dance floor and they started dancing, and as the music got louder, Amy's moves started to get sexier.

Amy enchanted Ty, he had seen her dance at parties with other guys, but he never took the time to really look at Amy. He was just always making sure that the other guy didn't try to get too comfortable with her.

When Amy and Ty took a break from dancing they went back over to where all of Ty's friends were hooting and hollering to them.

"Dang Amy, you've got some moves!!" Taylor slurred

All Amy could do was smile

Later that Evening

Later on that eve, about 11:30 PM, Ty and Amy decided to head home.

As Ty and Amy walked out, everyone else started to leave too.

"Amy, will you be at school Monday?" Ashley smirked

"Um… why?"

"Oh, just wondering? You know maybe we could hang out or go to the mall or something?" Ashley grinned, but just wanting attention

"Uh" and then none other than TY interrupted Amy!!!

"Actually she won't be able to hang out with you, because she will be with me all day, and I really don't like you Ashley so bye Ashley," Ty finished

Ty wrapped his arm around a very shocked Amy and walked her out to the truck.

While Ty was driving he noticed a sleeping Amy. Amy's head was leaning against the window and she looked very peaceful as she slept.

When Ty pulled up into the large circular driveway, he parked and picked up Amy and brought her into his HUGE mansion.

"Is Amy sleeping here tonight?" Lee smirked

"Yes, are mom and dad here?" Ty smiled

"Nope they went on a benefit cruise and won't be back till Monday," Lee concluded

Ty walked into his room and laid Amy down on his king size bed. Ty couldn't help but stare at how lovely she looked while she slept.

The Next Morning

When Amy woke up, she had a headache. It also took her a minute to remember where she was. Amy suddenly shot up and looked around.

"Ow! To quickly" Amy whispered

She wondered where Ty was and went to go find him.

As Amy walked around the huge mansion she couldn't help but stop and admire some pictures of Ty and his family in their sitting room. One of the pictures was of Ty and his parents at a football banquet, another was of him and Lee, Ty pushing Lee into their massive pool, and another was of Ty and a huge Friesian stallion when Ty was about 7 or 8, and then there was one more, that Amy had to really look at, it was of Ty and HER!!! She and Ty had disgusted looks on their faces and they were both formally dressed, Ty was wearing a black suite with a tie and Amy was wearing a black silk dress, both Ty and Amy had been at a Christmas party that Ty's parents had thrown, and Ty and Amy had been about 5 and 6 in this picture. Amy remembered that night all too well. They had both been forced to go and wear formal attire, but both wanted to go to their school's Christmas performance, but both of their parents had insisted on going to the party. Amy was so caught up in memories that she was startled by 2 strong arms that wrapped around her.

"Morning sleepy head," Ty whispered into her hair

"Morning," Amy smiled

Amy turned around and was immediately greeted by a wonderful kiss. Ty had to be the best kisser on the face of the planet.

"How are you doing this morning?" Ty asked

"Good, but I think I am suffering from a little hang over," Amy confessed putting her hand to her head

"Oh, then I'll just have to fix that won't I" Ty laughed

Ty lead Amy into a very large kitchen, and poured her a cup of fresh coffee.

"Thanks Ty," Amy said thankfully

"Anything for the love of my life," Ty smiled

After Amy finished her coffee, and Amy put on one of Ty's sweatshirts cause it was a little cold outside, they both walked out to the barn.

"I love the smell of the stable," Amy admired

"And I love the smell of you," Ty smiled

Ty pulled into a kiss and before they knew it they were making out in the middle of the barn. Ty was so in love of Amy, she was all that he ever dreamed of.

"Get a room!" Lee moaned

Amy pulled away from Ty embarrassed, but Lee annoyed Ty because he just interrupted a magical kiss.

"Lee!!!!!" Ty yelled annoyed

"What it's not my fault you two are so into making out in the middle of the barn, in front of my horses stall," Lee inquired

Both Amy and Ty moved out of the way so Lee could get his 40,000 dollar horse out of his stall.

"As you were," Lee smiled as he led his horse out of the barn

"Wow that wasn't awkward or anything," Amy semi laughed

Ty laughed, "Now where were we?" Ty said leaning closer to Amy

"I think I can help with that," Amy smiled

And they were soon lost in another out of this world kiss. 3


End file.
